Pourquoi? N'ai Je pas Vous Enchanter?
by DaFuglyDuckager
Summary: ENGLISH lol don't let the title fool ya. Ciel had a fiancee.Why shouldn't Alois?He sees her as a cute little pet,white she thinks of him as an abomination.But who said she has to love him?A certain triplet butler? slight OCxAlois mainly OCxTimber.
1. Congressus

**How did I get this idea? I thought it up quite a while ago..2 days later I had a dream with Timber in it (ntohing like this though, no; that was far too crazy)**

**And sorry for my absence on this site; For some reason I quit a few months ago and it proves hard to get back...**

**NOTE she is in Hungary before 1918, when the dual-Monarchy fell in the first World War. Austro-Hungarian Austria-Hungary.**

**OC profile~**

**Name: **Ettilka Kartal

**Ethnicity: **Hungarian

**Position: **Daughter of the emperor of Austria-Hungary (fictional. And no she is not next in line for the throne as she has an older brother.)

**Age:** 15

**Birthday: **September 13th

**Picture (drawn by me using a mouse):** coming in one of the next few chapters I swear. If I want it to look decent I MUST colour it nicely.

**Hair: **dark-ish blue

**Eyes:**golden/orange

Why does she have big boobs? Because they're fun. I like drawing them with big boobs. Yes I am a pervert but I'm not gay I just draw it MKAY XD

**3rd person POV**

That day.

She took a glance out of the carriage; a very large, very beautiful mansion was ahead.

Nervous like she should be, Ettilka had been gripping her parasol for almost the whole ride. Today was the day she would have to face _him_. _"Him"_as her newlynightmare. The whole thing, this day, the future moment...

She didn't need this.

She wasn't _ready _for it.

Piling it on, she had never met the boy.

Did she want to?

Thoughts running through her brain, the young female was slightly stunned when she felt the carriage come to a halt, horses naying after a yank. She was put into nothing but some of her most elegant clothes today; her whole outfit black. Ettilka had requested this; she made a joke of it, saying to the head butler that she was to be in morning at her arrival this evening. The butler she had brought along today-Eemile, a young, attractive fellow-first stepped out of the carriage, awaiting his mistress to accept his gloved hand. Ettilka sulked her way over and simply stared at the butler.

"It would you do best to stop dragging your body along, M'Lady."

Ettillet out a depressed sigh, as if she had been deprived of her happiness and usual way. Not that anyone cared, as long as she presented herself well, this just one time. She placed her hand gently into his, and he grasped it tightly, as if to say,"Wake up," to which she immediately fixed her posture and stepped out of the carriage.

Letting go as she was out, Eemile bowed, and waited for her to walk on. He followed almost behind to the side of her. She had forgotten her parasol in the carriage; not that she needed it anyways...unless this boy took her out on a boat and had expected her to have an umbrella, like they do in most sweet stories.

As if she would be sweet to him.

Because of him, she feels as if her life is ruined. And she is a year older than him; why her? Why?

Her heart sank.

They were just up to making their way to the door-rather it be the entrance to Hades, as she would think.

This is the day that she would have to face...that person.

"..."

Ettilka whimpered.

Eeemile apologized, and said there was nothing he could do.

Right in front of the door. Now was the time for her to just run away, away from home and across the seas. The butler used the knockers (as if he needed to; the other butler had already seen their arrival through a very large window.) It imminently opened. Butler to butler, fiancée to fiancée.

"Ah~! So _this _is what you look like!"

Ettilka gulped, looked down, and hoped this little shit would die like the rest of his bloody family.

**

* * *

****Later that day, around 7:00pm at the (long) dinner table.**

**Etillka's Point of View.**

_"How odd...why the hell is he sitting next to me? Isn't it usually that we sit across from each other, so we can barely hear the other speak and just pretend?"_

"Ahaha~ You'll adore my butler's cooking. Come on, just give it a try!"

I sigh, and look down at the tablecloth (he had taken my plate and had been holding it up to me.)

After 1 minute of me not eating, he puts the plate down and begins cutting...something.

I face him. "Look, I'm not really-!"

"Mh-hm!" he giggles. "Yummy, isn't it?"

"!"

He had...fed me...

Fed me?

How inappropriate! What a thing to do!

I am about to go insane when I notice Eemile out of the corner of my eye.

_"I can't believe...I have to...deal with this...Hold it,hold it...I can yell at him all I want when we have kids and just blame them."_

"Ah...Y-yes...w-wonderful...cooking..." I smile, but my eyes are wide and I must look ridiculous.

He smiles back (not that he already wasn't smiling in the first place) and proceeds to cut another piece. Before he sticks this onein my mouth, he leans close; our noses touching! He stares into my golden eyes. His are of a bright blue; most annoying when you look really close. Blonde little nuisance. Somehow, I don't know, by magic, he manages to get that fork into my mouth. Huh. True, the food _is _spectacular, but I am more focused on this...creep.

* * *

After dinner, he has asked me to go for a slight walk in one of their maze-like gardens; I love mazes and agree. Who knows he might fall in a ditch.

"..." _"He's been holding my hand this whole time..."_ I _do _feel MOST uneasy, but to maintain a high rank while I can't be next in linefor the throne, we must resort to things of this genre. He points to a bush. Or at least something looking bush-ish. "See that?" he asks. 'What do you think?' is the first thing that pops into my head. "Claude made it! He designs very nice things out of ice and bush. That one is a bird." he points to another,"That one's a cat!". And another,"That one is another cat!" "..." "Impressed yet?" _'No.'_"Yes." He giggles, and begins to tug me off from the oh-so-lovely sights. "Haha, I just love this maze~."

"Very fun." I reply simply.

"Do _you _like it?" he asks.

I bite my lip slightly, and decide to be open with him. We going to be together for as long as until one of us croaks; It could be possible for me to develop a liking...I'll be honest, this time. "Absolutely. I adore mazes. I love to walk aimlessly when I am bored, or if I just want to hide from Eemile that is the place for me to be."

He giggles. Again. "Haha, you're cute~"

"..." Seriously? Are you fucking kidding me? Trying to suck up to the higher rank, hm? Well, I'll show you.

"Oh, but what a lovely mansion~ It is spectacular, Alois." I giggle as well, and try to put on a cute smile as I tilt my head and close my eyes. Too bad I had to open them; my face was met by his, he was right there. Right. There. "Eh..."

"You know,"he purrs; rather unsettling."We're going to be together for a while, after the ceremony."

"Y-yes of course that...is usually how it...works..."

He takes a step. I do to, but the opposite way. Unfortunetly, I am backed into one of the maze's bush-walls. He meets me to my nose. I sigh. Too bad we're the same height. Too bad.

"I can't wait...to spend the rest of my life with such a cute girl. And she smells nice, too!"

"..." I admit, this attitude is somewhat charming...even though it is most likely just an act.

"Wouldn't it be nice, if...-?"

"?" We both gasp, and he backs off of me.

There was a light, coming from a lanter; held by this Claude butler.

"It is time for both of you to be in bed now." He says. He is so nonchalant; what the hell would he think seeing us in that way?

"Claude!" he groans, in a pissed-off tone.

"This way." the butler says, motioning us to follow.

We are right behind this tall man, when Alois takes my hand. He whispers,"I'll tell you later,ne?" and gives me that awkward,physcotic smile that I hope to NEVER fall for.

**;-;**

**I never meant her to be this bitchy. Seriously. But if she were the shy girl i had originally intended it would be quite boring...**

**Questions, comments, complaints? Tell me all but the complaints ;)**

**If you read, reviewing doesn't really make me update faster; it just makes me happy, and then I will THINK about updating faster...XD**

**See? I don't lie to you.**

**PS- I am using a weird program so the story looks longer than it really appears on fanfiction. I am sorry if they are short but here makes them REALLL LOOONG.**


	2. Hic Nos Vado

**:3**

**Just answering theBlackOpal:**

"XD yeah, THAAAANK X3 I just want her to see him as a nuisance; she obviously isn't into him XD"

**Okay...so...oh yeah the pic isn't finished yet. I ended up roleplay and now I...ugh TT-TT**

**Every damned time...**

PS- If you have any knowledge of Austria-Hungary, PLEASE enlighten me. I have next to NO knowledge about it, except the things I NEEDED to know and worked my ass of to find.

If you could be of any help thanks XD Although it's not a big deal. I can manage~

I was thinking of fast-forwarding this chapter, but just decided to be next day...

Enjoy! I hope I can make this better ^-^ It's just been in my head QUITE a bit.

**EDIT IMPORTANT EDIT: **Thanks to all who reviewed ^-^ 14 reveiws in one chapter? o_O Even the person who called this story "PHAIL" made my day ;D This would've been up sooner, but I started my job at a summer camp and I am very tired always ^^;

**HELP, ANOTHER NOTE: **Remember the beginning of episode one? You see Alois with marks all over him and that creepy guy in his bed? Yeah, so since this is my fanfic I am SAYING this story that he was raped. It's sad, but that's what I inferred back then, and I want it in my story =( Also the triplets, I was THINKING about making them half-demon, since they're special too.

Give me your thoughts? ^^

**Some of you wanted to know what Alois was going to say before Claude interrupted them. That will be revealed in a later chapter if not the next~.**

**Next day; around 3am.**

**Ettilka and Eemile had slept over the aunt's house (they came from Hungary and luckily one of her aunts has a house close by, so they will be staying there...for now.)**

**3rd person POV**

_"Are you ready, Ettilka?" Alois asked the female, whom was standing across from him._

_Tears were making their way down Ettilka's cheeks. Had she looked ready? She didn't reply._

_Alois walked closer to her, grabbed her shoulders, and moved in...to lick the tears._

_He drew back, and said,"It's alright. We're going to be happy now~."_

_"..."_

_"...so long as you both shall live?" the deep voice echoed in the very large church._

_Alois smirked. "I do."_

_"And do you, Ettilka Kartal, take this Alois Trancy, to be your wedded..."_

_Ettilka let out a small gasp, and waited for the dreaded man to finish his duty._

_"...In sickness and in health,..."_

_'Perhaps health, but I'll let him fall to the sickness.' she thought._

_"...so long as you both shall live?"_

_"N...nhh..." were the only sound she could make._

_Alois' smile turned into a wide grin as his eyes darkened and he spat his tongue at her._

_"I...I..."_

"...I do..."

"..."

"Nhh...do...I do..."

"..."

"...Do..."

"Lady Ettilka..."

"Nnhh..."

Eemile tapped his sleeping mistresses' porcelin face.

"W-WAAH!" Ettilka sat up with a jolt. She took a glance at Eemile and began to bawl.

"My Lady..?"

She sniffed,"E-Eemile...I had...the most _awful _dream..." she coughed.

"..."

"I...I actually...I married that creep!"

"...That will happen one day."

"...Auuuuugh!" she groaned, and turned around smashing her head into the luxurious pillow, pounding the thick, too-soft-it-could-break-your-back matress. "Don't pile it on, Eemile!"

"I apologize." he simply replied, turning the young girl around and sitting her up.

"Yesterday you spent the afternoon with him. Today you are to spend the day with him."

Ettilka pouted. She knew Eemile didn't want to hear her complain. Not that she cared. But, he DID wake her up from that drea-nightmare. It was the least she could do; not pester him, for once.

"I will fetch Miss Angela in to change your outfit."

"Just so you have a reason to see her."

"..." Eemile's eyes narrowed and he left the room. "And your aunt already chose your outfit for today. You have no say in it."

"...Awww..." It was another one of _those _outfits. Most likely made of satin, or silk, designed with shining beads of a colour lighter than the dress itself..._'I wonder if it's floorlength, or maybe a tad shorter this time?' _she pondered the thought. Don't misunderstand, Ettilka loves her aunt's creations...Just...one problem.

It would make her look _pretty,_ and why would she want to look presentable, in front of that clown?

In her negative thoughts, Miss Angela caught her attention by entering the room.

"I'm here to dress you in the outfit your aunt has prepared." Angela said, smiling at the end of her sentence.

Ettilka looked up, and gave her maid a smile, too. Honestly, how can you resist that woman's smile? As if it belonged to an angel.

As the maid walked over, Ettilka noticed the outfit planned out. She couldn't deciper the materials made to use it; maybe cotton, or...? No, did not look like cotton...It was a light, light shade of lilac, with white ribbons making x's in the front, back, and the "top" of the sleeves. As for the skirt part...there were many frills. Same colour as the ribbons. It didn't look too long; perhaps it would reach her knees. She took a look at the accessories piled on top. _"Oh, boy..."_ she instantly thought. Off-white laced-up boots, some weird ribbon thing (and this ribbon was _big)_ along with awkward gloves.

The _joy _of it all.

"...I'm not wearing that."

Angela looked at the girl, in the eyes **(a thing Hana cannot do, you know)** and smiled. This was to be expected from her mistress.

"At least try it on; I think it would look lovely."

"..." Ettilka had no choice. She wanted to scream and all, but...after that dream she had been feeiling quite uneasy.

**Ettilka's POV**

"I'm not sure..." I say, my voice slightly cracking.

"Oho, you look abosultely beautiful, M'Lady."

Ettilka sighed, and thought, _'Not really my goal at the moment...'_ Angela, I can't wear this. I look more of a clown than my fiancée!"

"That is not a very nice thing to say, M'Lady. He is a sweet boy...and a lot of bad things have happened to him. You make him happy, as Eemile described. Indeed you could say his past was rather..."

"?" Angela's voice had trailed off, cracking, as if she were laughing.

"...Unclean..."

"Uncle-?"

"There~." She takes me by the shoulders and forces me to face the mirror. I grab ends of the dress and twirl around.

"Alright, Angela..."

"Yes, My Lady?"

"I will wear the outfit, but I ask that the monstrousouty be removed from my head..."

Angela sighed. "Oh, dear me...it really compliments your hairstyle, My Lady. How about if we put it like..." As her voice left, she removed the ribbon from my hair, and put it back in, this time in a differing fashion. "..there. I hope you have a nice time with him."

I look at the floor and mutter, "How can I have a good time like this?"

"I will get Eemile. Excuse me." She bowed before leaving.

**Meanwhile, at the Trancy Mansion...**

**3rd person POV**

"But won't you be going along with us, as well~?" Alois said, fiddling with his clothes.

"I will be attending the carrige rides and such, but you are both free to wander around, so long as you don't make any careless moves."

Alois gave a devious smile. "What do you mean by careless?"

"I mean do not take her to Ciel, make enemies, or let her get lost. She does not know the area well, and you will have to be patient with her accent and such. I was told that she still needs to work on her English; try to be as clear as possible."

"She's such a weird little foreigner, don't you think?"

"..."

Alois went serious now, his voice somewhat monotone in a somewhat angry-like way. "But then again she is a year older than me...Claude, would it be too late to lie about my age~?"

"..."

Alois sighed.

"I shall prepare the carrige." Claude said plainly, bowing before taking his leave.

Alois looked in the body mirror, checking out his figure and looking for something to bring with him. About a minute after, he opened his door and looked to the left hall; no one, then, the right; there she was.

"Hana!"

Hana stopped dusting and immediantly went over to the boy. Alois grabbed her by the elbow and pushed her into his room. "Find me a better outfit; I am _not _wearing this shit, you fucking wench. Go! Now!" after the yelling, he slapped his maid across the face. "And it better not be yellow!" Hana left just as soon as she had entered; off to fufil his request. Why he bothered to force her into his room and then immidently dismissing her is unknown.

Hana had accidently bumped into one of the triplets, Canterbury. Nervous enough already, she just continued walking along. Not that the servants are to communicate anyways.

"You!" Alois shouted, pointing at Canterbury, whom was apparently rudely interrupted sweeping. "Get in here, now!" the triplet did as he was told, followed by a slamming door. "Damnit...If only I knew what she was wearing...a light colour, a dark? How formally is she dressed? "

"..."

Alois rummaged through closets and trunks, pulling and throwing stuff in random directions. A few boots hit the poor velet-haired young man.

"Can, help me pick out an outfit." Right away the triplet did as ordered; on the other side of the room looking through more trunks. "

...

About five minutes pass, when Claude re-enters, accompoined by Hana. In the maid's hold was a seemingly all black and partially white outfit. Alois couldn't make it out as folded, so he motioned for Hana to step foward before snatching the clothes. He began to push her while saying, "Now, go, you stupid bitch!" and sighed at the end.

"Claude," Alois began. Claude looked at the boy. "Go see what my girlfriend is wearing."

"..."

"Now."

"Yes, Your Highness." Claude said, before exiting in a flash.

"..." Canterbury blanked a few times.

"..."

"You dress me, Canterbury." Alois said, in the similar angry-monotone voice as earlier. If he is bipolar, this is clearly the bad side.

Alois sat on the bed, waiting to be dressed.

The triplet moved foward...

"Now what?" Alois said boredly, checking himself out in the mirror.

"I...have been informed that Lady Ettilka will be visiting here, again, since the arrival was late and you two didn't have enough time together, since it was all off-schedule."

Alois sighed.

"Do you know when we will be able to go into town?"

"It is now nine o'clock am. You will be leaving at eleven, coming back at six."

"And _her_ leaving time?"

"Eight o'clock."

Alois smiled deviously, and whispered, "Then that gives us enough time to play~"

"..."

"Ne, Can..."

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"...Do a trick."

**Sorry, I am excited and the next chapter will be up shortly after this story is made public on fanfiction~.  
**

**Alois was mainly in his "evil/angry" side for this time, since I didn't feel he'd be "fit" to be in the "childish/immature/hyperactive" personallity.**

**Like Timber? He should be in at the end of the next chapter, if not few after. Sorry, but I have to focus on Alois and Ettilka first. **


End file.
